cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics
On January 28, 2014 the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics =Charter of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics= Article 1: Structure Section 1: Membership Composition *1.1 The Council *1.2 Chancellor *1.3 Directorate *1.4 Elite Assembly *1.5 Companions *1.6 FEARlings *1.7 Cadets Section 2: Rights and Responsibilities *Subsection 1: The Council* **2.1.1 The Council shall consist of both the Chancellery and Directorate. **2.1.2 The Council shall be the primary legislative and governing body of FEAR. **2.1.3 The Council is tasked with planning and carrying out the Allied Republics' Foreign Affairs. **2.1.4 Any decision made by the Chancellor can be overturned by the Council in the following 72 hours by a 5/7 vote. *Subsection 2: Chancellery* **2.2.1 The Chancellor is the highest governing member. He is tasked with guiding the Council in it's effort to carry out the will of the Fellowship, and upholding her laws. **2.2.2 The Vice-Chancellor shall assist the Chancellor in all duties. **2.2.3 If the Chancellery come to a dispute then the Chancellor takes precedence. **2.2.4 If the Chancellor is unable to perform his duties for more than 24 hours, the Vice-Chancellor temporarily becomes the acting Chancellor until the Chancellor returns. *Subsection 3: Directorate* **2.3.1 There shall be 5 Directors. **2.3.2 The Directorate shall work as a collective, alongside the Chancellery, to complete prioritized projects in a timely manner. **2.3.3 Each Director may assign one Assistant Director. **2.3.4 Should a member of the Directorate fail or refuse to perform their duties the Chancellery reserves the rights to remove them from office. *Subsection 4: Elite Assembly* **2.4.1 Elite Assembly provide input and experience to members of the Fellowship. **2.4.2 Elite Assembly may access government channels on par with Directors, but do not have the authority to issue orders in place of the Chancellery or Directorate. *Subsection 5: Companions* **2.5.1 Companions and above shall have access to the Inner Chambers. **2.5.2 Companions and above shall have the right to vote on elections, amendments, war and votes of no-confidence. *Subsection 6: FEARlings* **2.6.1 FEARlings and above shall receive full access to any protection or non-classified resources that the Fellowship can provide. **2.6.2 FEARlings and below do not have the right to vote. *Subsection 5: Cadets* **2.7.1 All applications to the Fellowship shall be given the rank of Cadet upon being accepted, unless an exception is granted by the Chancellery. **2.7.2 Cadets shall receive full protection that the Fellowship is able to give. **2.7.3 Cadets shall receive full access to any education materials under the Fellowships ownership. Section 3: Retirement and Resignation *3.1 Members of the Chancellery or Directorate have the right to resign at any time. *3.2 Should the Chancellor retire, they shall be replaced by the Vice-Chancellor until an election can be called. *3.3 Should a Director retire, they shall be replaced by an Assistant Director of their appointment until a permanent replacement can be found. *3.4 Any member of the Fellowship has the right to leave during peace time. *3.5 Members leaving during war time shall be branded as traitors unless special exceptions are granted by the Chancellery. Article 2: Governing Section 1: Chancellery Elections *1.1 FEAR shall hold elections for the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor every 4 months. *1.2 The election shall last for 8 days: 3 days to present and debate platforms, 2 days to nominate and 3 days to vote on the candidates. *1.3 If no candidate gets >50% of the vote, the two closest running candidates will participate in a run-off election that lasts for 2 days. *1.4 If a there is vacancy for half a term or longer, a special election will occur to fill the remainder of the term based on 2.2-2.3. Section 2: Directorates *2.1 The Chancellery can appoint a candidate to fill a vacant Directorate chair. *2.2 The Candidate serves immediately upon appointment. **2.3.1 Should the Chancellery be unavailable for more than 48 hours, then the Directorate shall serve as a triumvirate until a new election can be called. **2.3.2 The Directorate shall have the full authority of both the Chancellery and the Council at this time, but must act unanimously in every decision where a vote is require. Section 3: Treaties *3.1 Any Council member can request a vote on any treaty proposal, cancellation, or change. *3.2 The Council vote requires a super-majority of 71% approval or higher to be passed. *3.3 If a Council member is unavailable for a vote for more than 24 hours, the Elite Assembly with the highest seniority will vote in his place. If that member is unavailable, the responsibility is passed on the next highest and so on until a replacement is found. Section 4: No Confidence *4.1 Any member of the Fellowship at or above the rank of Companion can call for a motion of no confidence on any governing position. *4.2 All no confidence votes must be backed up by at least two members of the rank Companion or above. *4.3 The initial member who motioned for no confidence must make sure that all members of the Fellowship have been informed of the vote within 24 hours. *4.4 Votes last for 72 hours and require a majority of 67%. *4.5 Should a vote pass on the Chancellery then the remaining member shall perform both roles until a new election can be called. *4.6 Should a vote pass on a Director then the Chancellor shall appoint a new Director as according to 3.1. Section 5: Amendments *5.1 Any member of the Fellowship at or above the rank of Companion may propose amendments to this charter. *5.2 Amendment proposals require the support of a minimum of two other members to bring to a vote. *5.3 Proposals will be discussed for 72 hours, then the Fellowship will vote on the proposed amendment for 72 hours. *5.4 If the proposal receives an approval greater than 67% of the members of the Fellowship who voted, the amendment passes and is written into the Charter. Article 3: War Section 1: Preparation *1.1 All members of the Fellowship agree to keep a standing force and warchest as set by the Council. *1.2 All members agree to check in at intervals as set by the Council. Section 2: Alliance Combat *2.1 All Declarations of War via a Mutual Defense or Mutual Aggression treaty shall be assumed to happen within a reasonable amount of time after the ally requests treaty activation. *2.2 All Declarations of War via an Optional Defense or Optional Aggression treaty require 57% Council approval and 51% approval from the Fellowship. *2.3 All other declarations of war require 71% Council approval and 67% approval from the Fellowship. Section 3: Individual Combat *3.1 All instances of Individual Combat must be approved by the Chancellery. Category:Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics Category:Alliance charters